robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spin Doctor (Extreme Warriors)
Spin Doctor was the second entry of Team LOGICOM into Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors and Nickelodeon Robot Wars. This robot wasn't as successful as The Revolutionist, but they did pair up to come second in the Nickelodeon Robot Wars Tag Team special. When entering Spin Doctor, Team LOGICOM dressed up as doctors, and brought props such as a hacksaw, to 'see what colour the opponent's insides are'. Design Spin Doctor is an invertible robot, running on four exposed wheels. Its weapon is a six-bladed disc, made from urethane, and Spin Doctor also had a rear wedge. Though the disc could spin up at 3000rpm, its drive chain was prone to dislodging, and the robot itself would often break down. Like a real ambulance, the robot's name was written backwards on its rear side. Robot History Season 2 In the first round, Spin Doctor fought Probophobia and Cyclone. However, this battle was decided without any input from Spin Doctor, as Cyclone's first contact with Probophobia removed the former's failsafe, immobilizing it. Spin Doctor attacked Probophobia while it turned Cyclone over, throwing sparks, but Probophobia retaliated by lifting Spin Doctor. The two victorious robots continued to battle, but an attack from Spin Doctor removed its own weapon chain and caused the robot to break down. Regardless, it qualified for the second round. There it met the reigning champion, Panzer Mk 4, a robot which Team LOGICOM held a grudge against. However, Spin Doctor lacked an answer, as its rear wedge could not breach the low ground clearance of Panzer Mk 4, and it was pushed around the arena, and turned over by a powerful drive. This took away Spin Doctor's weapon chain, so it resorted to opening the pit, where it was buffeted once again. Spin Doctor backed away, but reversed straight into the opening pit, eliminating itself from the competition. Nickelodeon Spin Doctor's Vengeance battle with Probophobia, after the two met in round one of US Season 2 was practically over before it even started. Probophobia dug its spikes right into Spin Doctor's chassis, knocking out its drive chain and leaving Spin Doctor immobile. Refbot counted it out and Dead Metal pushed Spin Doctor down the pit of oblivion. Spin Doctor competed alongside its teammate The Revolutionist in the International Tag Team Terror, representing the USA. In the first round, against fellow American pairing Zanzara and Run Away, it managed to disable Zanzara's weapon within just a few seconds of the battle starting, but its own weapon seemed to stop after this. Little was seen of Spin Doctor after this as it tagged Revolutionist, who quickly immobilised both Zanzara and Run Away with a single hit each, putting the two robots through to the final. Up against UK team Ming 3 and Rick, Spin Doctor was able to avoid Ming's crusher, but couldn't utilise its disc, so was forced to tag in Revolutionist again. Revolutionist was eventually flipped over by Rick and Ming was rendered immobile by Sir K, but Spin Doctor was unable to land a good attack on Rick, at one point missing a charge and getting its flywheel stuck under an angle grinder, but it escaped before Rick could capitalise. Sir K then grabbed Rick and dropped it out of the arena, leaving Spin Doctor as the only mobile competitor. Spin Doctor and The Revolutionist lost the resulting judges' decision after Sir K's attacks on the British robots were deemed illegal, putting the American team in second place overall. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record Trivia *Team LOGICOM is the only competitor in Extreme Warriors to reach the finals less than 50% of the time, and the only runner-up in all Robot Wars to bear this statistic. *When entering with The Revolutionist in Season 2, Team LOGICOM stated a desire to take down 'the tank', referring to Panzer Mk 4, as an act of vengeance from the Season 1 Final. They would indeed fight Panzer Mk 4 with Spin Doctor, but did not address the grudge. Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars, Spin Doctor was converted to have a scoop instead of the disc and renamed Bambulance. It entered five tournaments as Bambulance. These include the 2004 BattleBots NPC Charity event but it didn't compete. Category:US Series competitors Category:US Representatives Category:Robots from Florida Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robots which have driven into the Pit Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Side Competition Runners Up Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names Category:Robots from teams that entered RoboGames Category:Invertible Robots